


sunrise on the Cuban coast

by mischemical



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, In fact there’s a whole analysis on why you should hate it too in the comments!, M/M, and lectures che, che is a tea addict, drowned_in_wine really disliked this story, fidel wakes up way too early, repeatedly, sunrise, there's a campfire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischemical/pseuds/mischemical
Summary: short and sweet lol. anyway fidel watches the sunrise with che.
Relationships: Fidel Castro/Ernesto "Che" Guevara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	sunrise on the Cuban coast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [comrade_fidel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/comrade_fidel/gifts).



> oh god this is painfully fluffy. i'm sorry. word count is about 330
> 
> this is for @comrade_fidel because i think she would murder me if i didn't send it to her by now. 
> 
> anyway watch centricide

Che leaned against Fidel’s shoulder, playing with the buttons on his shirt. He wasn’t really sure why he was sitting on the beach at three in the morning, but he trusted his boyfriend to not try and drown him.  
“Not long now to go, my love. Just try and stay awake a little bit longer.”  
Fidel opened his bag and pulled out a thermos, handing it to Che  
“It’s tea, it’ll keep you warm. I have a few matches as well if you want to start a fire.”  
Che only smiled in response. It was obvious he wasn’t in the mood for talking, or really, anything that involved thinking. He cradled the drink in his hands, and quietly hoped that Fidel knew how campfires worked.  
Three burnt matches lay on the ground next to Fidel, who was playing with the final one. He hadn’t anticipated the evening rain, and it was getting annoying to watch each flickering flame die out after only seconds. Sticking his tongue out in concentration, he struck the last match against the side of the box and threw it into the pile of sticks in front of him. Thankfully, the logs caught alight, and soon enough he had a small blaze going.  
The sky turned a deep red, and Fidel shook Che’s shoulder just as the light hit the water, creating rippling reflections in front of them. Che was thankful for the blanket draped haphazardly around his shoulders- without it, he feared his fingers could fall off from the bitter cold.  
Once the sun had painted the sky a pale yellow, Fidel broke the silence between them.  
“So, was that worth the three o’clock wakeup call?”  
“Depends. If you have any more of that tea, it might be. Until then, I’d say the jury’s still out on that one.” Che grinned at Fidel, his eyes bright. He loved his boyfriend, but he had to admit he was fun to tease sometimes. Or all the time.


End file.
